


SeokSoo’s Family

by Gradiol



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, SeokSoo, Seventeen - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gradiol/pseuds/Gradiol
Summary: Mengintip keluarga Seokmin dan Jisoo di pagi hari
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK
Kudos: 4





	SeokSoo’s Family

Seoul, 5/12/2030, 4.55am

Suatu pagi di kediaman keluarga kecil Lee-Hong, kedua penghuni rumah tersebut bangkit dari tidur mereka dengan alarm menggema seisi ruangan.

Tanpa banyak bicara mereka bergegas ke kamar mandi bersamaan.

“Yang, sabun cuci muka yang baru mana?” Tanya Seokmin pada sang suami saat mendapati sabun cuci mukanya tak lagi tersisa.

Jisoo membuka lemari kecil di samping wastafel dan menyerahkan sabun cuci muka beserta handuk kepada pasangannya.

Seokmin tiba-tiba melihat pantulan gadis kecil dari cermin yang memasuki kamar tidur mereka, dengan mata setengah terpejam ia berjalan sembari menyeret boneka kelinci kesayangannya yang merupakan pemberian Jeonghan sebagai hadiah natal tahun lalu, membuat Seokmin tersenyum lucu melihatnya.

Jisoo yang tak menyadari hadirnya gadis kecil itu terkaget saat mendapati sebuah suara dibelakangnya.

“Lohhhh, adek kok udah bangun? Padahal belum Papi bangunin” ujar Jisoo setelah menengok dan mendapati putri kecilnya berdiri sembari menarik ujung piyamanya.

“Mau pipis” gumamnya tanpa membuka kedua matanya.

“Sini sini Papi bantu” tutur Jisoo sembari mengangkat putri kecilnya dan mendudukkannya di closet, “Adek sekalian cuci muka sama sikat gigi yaa, kita kan mau ke rumah paman Woozi di Busan”

Gadis kecil itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tak berminat.

Seokmin selesai dengan kegiatannya, mengusak rambut si kecil dan mencium pipi gembilnya yang kemerahan dengan gemas.

“Tolong siapin baju adek donk, Yang. Sekalian bangunin kakak ya” pinta Jisoo.

“Iya” Seokmin membalasnya hangat.

Seokmin pun meninggalkan kamar mereka menuju kamar sebelah, mendapati putra tertuanya masih telungkup di kasurnya dengan dengkuran halus. Seokmin menyisir rambut bocah berusia 7 tahun yang merupakan duplikat dirinya dengan hangat, sebelum membangunkannya dengan lembut, putra sulungnya lebih rewel saat dibangunkan dibandingkan dengan adiknya yang lebih penurut.

“Kakak! Kakak! Bangun yuuu!” Gumam Seokmin tepat di telinga sang putra.

“Hmpppp snskdbxhagi” gumam bocah tersebut tak jelas.

“Ayo bangun, kita kan mau ke Busan. Nanti Papa tinggal loh”

“Hdpsjaoakk”

“Kakak ngomong apa sih?” Kikik Seokmin mendengar keluhan sang anak yang tak jelas.

Melihat tak ada hasil yang berarti, ia pun menarik paksa sang anak ke posisi duduk, lalu membawanya kegendongannya dengan susah payah. Putranya bukan lagi anak kecil, tingginya bahkan setengah tinggi Jisoo, meski ia cenderung kurus seperti sang Papa.

“Ihh kakak kok udah gede masih di gendong?” Tanya Jisoo saat melihat Seokmin dengan putranya di gendongan menghampirinya di kamar mandi.

“Biasa gak mau bangun.” Tawa Seokmin.

Melihat putranya tak ada keinginan untuk membuka mata, Jisoo dengan jahilnya menyipratkan air dingin ke wajah sang anak membuatnya mengeluh kesal.

“Makanya bangun” jawab Jisoo dengan tawa mendengar kekesalan sang putra.

Putranya pun bangun dan berjalan kearah wastafel dengan kesal membuat kedua ayahnya menjadi gemas.

Seokmin membereskan barang-barang mereka di bagasi selagi Jisoo menggiring Jiseok dan Soomin yang masih mengeluh karena lapar dan mengantuk membuat Seokmin yang melihatnya hanya terkikik geli.

“Iya iya, nanti sarapannya di mobil yaa, nanti beli kimbab aja di jalan”

“Gak mauuuuuu!!!!” Keluh keduanya

“Terus maunya apa donk? Jangan yang ribet yaa, nanti kita telat loh”

“Nasi gorenggggg” sahut sang kakak.

“Aku mau juga”

“Oke oke, nanti beli di resto depan.” Jawab Jisoo menenangkan putra putrinya.

“Nasi goreng dulu ya Yang. Kamu mau sarapan apa sekalian?” Tanya Jisoo akhirnya kepada sang suami.

“Apa aja aku sih gampang” jawab Seokmin tak ingin membebani Jisoo lebih banyak lagi.

Dan perjalanan panjang mereka pun berlanjut, menuju salah satu kota terpadat di Korea, menuju kampung halaman sang sahabat yang hari akan mengadakan pernikahan secara sederhana. Atas keinginan keluarga, Jihoon dan Soonyoung melangsungkan pernikahan di kampung halaman Jihoon. Dan hari ini menjadi moment semua member Seventeen kembali berkumpul secara lengkap setelah sekian lama


End file.
